


Letters home

by Pukka



Series: Snapshot memories [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I don't even know anymore, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukka/pseuds/Pukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters Rapunzel sends Merida from Corona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Listy do domu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339847) by [KitsuneeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneeChan/pseuds/KitsuneeChan)



> This is sort of a follow on from my other piece 'The princess from Corona' but can be read as a stand alone. If you are reading it as a stand alone all you need to know is that Rapunzel has been to DunBroch and her and Merida were in a relationship. 
> 
> Enjoy!

My dearest Merida,

I miss you. What else is there to say? Things just aren’t the same here, everything seems to bright and the colours are all wrong. I miss the forest, the sunsets, and the big rambling castle. I miss being carefree and wild. Here I’m a princess and a soon-to-be queen. A smiling statue brought out to amuse guests. They poke and prod and ask questions I don’t know the answer to. I want to go back to DunBroch, I want to come home, but I’m trapped here.  
Who knew I traded one tower for another? Maybe this one has gilt edges and more company but it’s the same. I don’t know if I can escape this time. I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again. It’s a terrifying thought. 

All my love,  
Rapunzel

*

My dearest Merida, 

Eugene is gone. Arrested by the guard after they found him with a fistful of stolen jewellery from my bedchambers. I didn’t realise! If I’d known it was him then I wouldn’t have reported it. But he had the necklace you gave me, the silver one with the beautiful designs on it, and I couldn’t bear the thought of losing it. He has a problem. He has everything he could possibly want now from the king and queen (it still feels strange to call them my parents) but yet he still steals.  
They’re lining up suitors. I’ve refused them all. Eugene was my last hope but apparently it’s not proper for a princess to marry a petty thief. Especially one that’s currently imprisoned. What am I to do? I’m not brave like you, I can’t just refuse and change all this. I wish you were here I could use a smile.

I miss you.  
Rapunzel

*

My dearest Merida,

I’m scared. I’m scared and I don’t know what to do. If you were here you’d call me a wee lamb. You’d sing that song in that strange language and everything would be okay. I’m due to be married. Some prince from some foreign royalty. A good match they tell me. He has bad breath and treats his horse like it’s a piece of filth. When he’s in front of the king and queen he’s quiet and reserved. When we’re alone he’s rude and violent. Just yesterday he broke a vase. The day before he grabbed my wrist hard enough to bruise it. What do I do? What can I do but try to keep him happy? He’s going to be my husband. And that means children. Merida I can’t do this, I just can’t. Whatever happens remember I love you more than anything. Promise me you’ll remember that. 

Rapunzel

*

My dearest Merida, 

I’ve been miserable but the sun still shines and the birds still sing like nothing matters. When the stars come out I count them until my eyes blur and I wonder if you can still remember the constellations I taught you. I hope you do. 

All my love,  
Rapunzel

*

My dearest Merida,

It’s tomorrow. I’m to be married in the morning. Married to a man who wants nothing but money and a title, that cares not one bit about me. How can no one see? I’m so careful but nothing I do is good enough. Even the slightest things can set him off and the last time that happened…  
I don’t want to think about it.  
What would you do? Well you’d stand up to everyone, prove your worth, then show them how wrong they’ve all been. That’s what you’d do. But I’m not you. And you’re not here. I’m lost and there’s no one. Eugene has disappeared; when I asked to see him they told me I couldn’t. The king and queen (not my parents. Never my parents) insist on a marriage. There’s no one here I can trust, no one I’d even call a friend. I can’t bear it any more.

Rapunzel

*

Merida,

I’m coming home. Tonight. I’ve stolen Max and enough food to last the journey. I’m not you but I’ll be damned if you didn’t teach me to be brave.

I’ll be there soon.  
Rapunzel


End file.
